Aprendiza para Piscis
by Sakurita 94
Summary: El cabello de Afro perdió volumen de la impresión. "Perdone, ¿que voy a tener una qué?" Preguntó, impactado "Una aprendiza, por supuesto" Respondió Saori, feliz de la vida. Era oficial, pensó Afrodita, estaba acabado.
1. La gran noticia

¡Hola!

Cuanto tiempo sin pasarme por este fandom (tampoco tanto, en realidad =P).

Vale, pues la cosa es que, cuando escribí mis otros fics de Saint Seiya, también había escrito este, pero como incluye un personaje original y temía que me saliera Mary Sue, no la publiqué, pero la historia me gusta, así que después de revisarla, corregirla y ya de paso añadirme un poquito de contenido para que no quedara tan corta, decidí subirla.

Es una historia de tres capítulos y la niña aprendiza en cuestión no sale hasta el segundo, así que de momento los personajes son por todos conocidos.

Debo decir, para que no se asuste nadie, que si bien la historia gira en torno al hecho de que le van a endilgar una aprendiza, la protagonista no es ella para nada, sino Afrodita y Máscara de la Muerte (Que raro en mi, ¿Verdad?).

Pues nada, espero que os guste y me digáis que os parece =D

_Por cierto, todos los personajes son propiedad de su autor, yo sólo los tomo prestados momentáneamente para maltratarlos un poco, pero con cariño._

_**La gran noticia**_

Un día normal en el santuario. Los pájaros cantan; los Santos entrenan, discuten, duermen o vaguean, según la persona y los aprendices tratan de escaparse de sus obligaciones, con escaso éxito, cabe añadir.

En la casa de Piscis, el dueño del templo charlaba animadamente con su amigo, el Santo de Cáncer, que había subido hasta allí porque se aburría como una ostra en su casa.

Ambos comentaban el desagradable suceso que había tenido lugar la semana anterior y que había sido, en su opinión, mucho peor que una Guerra Santa. Una obra de teatro sobre el Mago de Oz en la que Máscara, tras una serie de desafortunados suceso había acabado haciendo el gran papel de _Árbol Nº 2_.

Afrodita hizo de Dorothy, para alivio de Shaka, que era la opción B y desgracia del Santo de los Peces, que probablemente nunca se recupere del todo de la humillación.

El otro papel-desgracia (El de la bruja) lo había interpretado Milo tras una encarnizada lucha a piedra-papel-tijera con Aioros. Se lo tomó con humor y consiguió salir con su orgullo casi intacto de la experiencia. Que suerte tenían algunos.

Mientras ambos guerreros seguían quejándose de eso y de otras muchas cosas, el Gran Patriarca Shion hizo acto de presencia ante ellos con un ligero "puf" anunciando su llegada.

_ ¿Patriarca Shion? – Preguntó Afro sorprendido por la repentina aparición – ¿Qué hace aquí?

_ Necesito hablar contigo urgentemente. – Informó sin rodeos – Acompáñame. Por cierto, hola, Máscara de la Muerte. –saludó, reparando finalmente, aunque sin sorpresa alguna, en la presencia del otro hombre.

_Hola Patriarca. –contestó el aludido con un cabeceo.

_Vamos, Afrodita.

El hombre de cabellos verdes hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que lo siguiera.

Afro miró para Máscara un pelín alarmado. La última vez que alguien en el Templo Principal había querido hablar con él había sido para poner en duda sus inclinaciones sexuales y definitivamente no quería pasar por algo así jamás de los jamases.

El Santo italiano se limitó a encogerse de hombros al no tener ni idea de por donde iban los tiros y darle una palmadita de ánimo en la espalda a su amigo, esperando sinceramente que no fueran malas noticias ni nada humillante, porque aunque le divertía tener con que molestarle, en el fondo lo sentía por él.

Afrodita se acercó a Shion, resignado a enfrentarse a lo que sea que le tuvieran que decir, y este los tele transportó a ambos al Gran Salón del Templo Principal.

Reparando en la cara de preocupación del Santo de Piscis, Shion le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora, tratando de calmarlo, porque definitivamente para la noticia que le iban a dar lo necesitaban tranquilo, o le iba a dar un patatús.

_ No es nada malo, no te preocupes, pero me temo que tendrás que esperar a la Princesa Athena, quien, por cierto, ya debería estar aquí. – Agregó con un deje de enfado.

_ ¡Ya llego! ¡Ya llego! –Exclamó la joven Saori Kido entrando en la estancia a todo correr arrastrando tras de sí el báculo de Niké.

El antiguo Santo de Aries la miró con desaprobación.

_Princesa, le recuerdo que las Diosas no gritan de esa manera, no entran corriendo en los sitios y, por supuesto, no arrastran el báculo de Niké. –La reprendió.

Desde que habían vuelto a la vida hacía unos meses, Shion no sólo había recuperado el mando del Santuario, sino que también había emprendido la cruzada personal de convertir a Saori en una verdadera Diosa.

La joven japonesa apreciaba mucho a Shion y sus esfuerzos, pero a veces no podía evitar pensar que era demasiado estricto. Bueno, es que sus métodos de enseñanza estaban un poco anticuados, pero el tipo nació en el siglo XVIII así que ¿Qué se puede pedir?

La chica hizo un puchero y se le sonrojaron las mejillas.

_ ¡Lo lamento Shion, es que me confundí de hora! – Se disculpó la muchacha, abochornada.

El hombre de pelo verde suspiró, resignado ya a la impuntualidad y atolondramiento de su señora.

_ Está bien, lo dejaremos así por ahora, pero después usted y yo vamos a tener una charla. – Dijo con seriedad.

_ Si no hay más remedio… – Murmuró algo asustada por si a Shion se le ocurría quitarle el móvil como castigo. La Diosa se volvió hacia Afro, que había estado mirando la escena con una gran gota en la frente. – ¡Afro, tengo una noticia genial para ti! – gritó entusiasmada.

_ ¡Princesa! – La reprendió de nuevo el Patriarca – ¡Use el protocolo, por Zeus!

_ Vale –Asintió ella, signada, alargando mucho la _a._ Sólo había una cosa que odiaba casi tanto como las guerras sin sentido y eso era el protocolo. Frunció un poco el ceño intentando recordar exactamente qué era lo que tenía que tenía que decir –A ver… ¡A sí, ya me acuerdo!

Shion la miró con reproche y ella se aclaró la garganta, avergonzada.

_ Afrodita, Santo dorado de Piscis, a partir de ahora y por orden de las estrellas y de mi padre, Zeus, Dios de los Dioses tendrás un aprendiz a tu cargo al que transmitirás tus conocimientos con paciencia, sabiduría y cariño con la esperanza de que un día ocupe una de las armaduras de la Orden Sagrada de Athena.

El cabello de Afro perdió volumen de la impresión. No podían hablar en serio. Él no estaba preparado para eso.

_ ¡¿Que yo qué? –chilló el Caballero muy alterado.

_Tendrás un aprendiz – repitió la atolondrada reencarnación de Athena – aunque, de hecho, es una aprendiza. Tiene seis años y vive en Sidney, Australia. Su padre es griego, así que no habrá problemas con el idioma. Mañana irás por ella. La madre ya está enterada de la hora y todo eso. Si quieres puedes pedirle a alguien que te acompañe para…

Saori se calló de golpe al notar que el Santo no le estaba haciendo caso, tenía la mirada perdida en la nada y la boca entreabierta.

_ ¿Afro? ¿Te pasa algo?

Shion meneó una mano frente al rostro del Caballero, pero este ni parpadeó.

_ Princesa, creo que se ha quedado en Shock – dijo, algo preocupado, mientras lo agarraba por los hombros y lo sacudía. – Afrodita. Afro. ¡Reacciona, hombre!

El joven sueco salió de su aturdimiento y sacudió la cabeza, algo atontado.

_ Creo que necesito tiempo para digerir la noticia – Reconoció, con torpeza, con la boca seca – ¿Puedo retirarme, por favor? Necesito una aspirina.

_Por supuesto, Caballero. –Dijo Shion, con comprensión – Sólo recuerda que mañana a las 9:30 tienes que estar aquí sin falta, o te meterás en un buen lío.

Con una torpe inclinación de cabeza, Afrodita abandonó el lugar sintiéndose ligeramente mareado.

_ ¡Pues sí que tardaste! Esto se empieza a hacer costumbre – gruñó alguien desde las escaleras. – ¿Cómo de malo era lo que tenían que decirte?

Afrodita sonrió. Sentado en los escalones del templo estaba Máscara de la Muerte mirándole con cara de mala leche.

Por algún motivo, siempre se habían llevado bien, a pesar de las personalidades decididamente muy diferentes y las muchas riñas y quejas, al Santo de Piscis no le quedaba ninguna duda de que podía contar con él para cualquier cosa. Siempre había estado allí cuando lo necesitaba. Además, cocinaba mucho mejor que él y había evitado en múltiples ocasiones que se muriera de una intoxicación por su nulidad para cocinar.

_ No era malo, ¡Era peor! – Exclamó abatido, dejándose caer al lado del Santo de Cáncer.

_ ¿Y eso? – Preguntó el italiano girándose para mirarlo. Cuando lo hizo se le quedó una cara rara –Emmm… Afro ¿Qué le pasó a tu pelo? Juraría que antes tenía más gracia. –comentó, extrañado.

_ Seguro que perdió volumen del susto que me llevé. – Comentó lastimeramente el Santo de Piscis, medio llorando en el hombro de su mejor amigo – ¡Voy a tener una aprendiza! ¡Una cría revoltosa correteando entre mis rosales! ¡Es mi fin!

En defensa de Máscara, decir que intentó con todas sus fuerzas mantener la cara de circunstancias, pero al final no pudo evitar reírse.

_ ¿Una Aprendiza? ¿Tú? ¡Pobre cría! – exclamó, mofándose sin piedad de la desgracia ajena.

_ ¡No es gracioso! – Le espetó el otro, sollozando teatralmente –Y, para darme esos ánimos, ¡Mejor te largas!

_Vale, tranquilo. – Dijo Máscara, conciliador –Que susceptible, por Athena.

Afro bufó, cabreado y exasperado.

_ Bueno, entonces, ¿Cuándo decías que venía la cría en cuestión? – Preguntó Máscara de la Muerte, intrigado.

_Tengo que ir mañana a Sidney a buscarla. – Murmuró el pobre Santo, completamente hundido en la miseria – Por cierto, ¿Me acompañas? – preguntó con cara de perrito.

_ Me lo pensaré. – Respondió con una sonrisa malvada. Afrodita pudo los ojos en blanco. Ambos sabían que sí que iría, pero quería fastidiar un poquito antes de admitirlo.

_ Bueno, espera, mejor no, que con esa cara de psicópata que tienes, seguro que la asustas, no quiere venir y Shion me regaña. – Se retractó el Santo de los peces, con malicia, dándole al otro donde más le dolía.

_ ¡Yo no tengo cara de psicópata! – gruñó Máscara, falsamente ofendido por la acusación.

_ Pues claro que sí. – Pinchó Afrodita sin piedad.

_Mentira, pero incluso si fuera cierto, mejor eso que tener cara de nena. – Replicó, riéndose como el mejor villano de película.

_ ¡Yo no tengo cara de nena! – Chilló Afro, que no estaba de humor para aguantar esas cosas.

_ Eso es lo que dices tú. – Sonrió Máscara.

Y así comenzó una de sus habituales discusiones estúpidas, que parecían querer rivalizar con las de los gemelos por el premio a _el argumento para una riña más tonto de la historia. _

Esa noche, Afro a penas pudo pegar ojo. Los temores se agolpaban en su cabeza, temía meter la pata, que la niña esa destrozara su jardín, que saliera tan revoltosa como los Santos de bronce y otras tantas cosas, unas con más sentido que otras. Estuvo dando vueltas en la cama durante horas, y, cuando al fin consiguió dormirse, sus sueños estuvieron plagados de incoherencias relacionadas con su nueva condición de maestro. ¿Resultado? Al día siguiente el pobre Santo estaba que se caía de sueño.

_ Yo quiero dormir – gimió el Santo de Piscis, alargando la _i_ para darle un tono más lastimero a su lamento mientras era literalmente arrastrado escaleras arriba por el Santo de Cáncer.

_ ¿Y yo que quieres que le haga? –Preguntó este, exasperado.

_ No lo sé. Algo. – gimoteó.

Máscara de la Muerte puso los ojos en blanco. La paciencia no era lo suyo, y llevaba dos horas aguantando a Afrodita quejarse, despotricar y lloriquear, desde que se había pasado por su templo para comprobar que no se hubiera tirado de la azotea o algo así la noche anterior por culpa de la desesperación.

Pero no es que estuviera preocupado. Para nada. Él no se reocupaba por la gente.

_Ya hago bastante acompañándote a Australia. – soltó, ya hasta las narices de tata tontería.

Afro hizo un puchero. No quería enfadar a su amigo, pero de verdad que necesitaba quejarse.

_ Yo no quiero una aprendiza.

_ No es mi problema. Además, te estás comportando como una niña caprichosa. – Le espetó el otro.

_ No me importa. Tengo sueño.

_ ¡Pero cállate de una vez, por el amor de Dios! – Gritó, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

_ ¿No querrás decir de Athena? –Preguntó Afro, extrañado.

_ No. Quiero decir de Dios. ¿Algún problema con eso?

_ No, ninguno. – Negó con la cabeza para darse más énfasis y Máscara le miró con desaprobación.

En el Templo principal, Shion y Saori les esperaban. El primero mirando intermitentemente a la puerta y a su reloj y la segunda aburrida, pasando el peso de su cuerpo de un pié a otro, preguntándose cómo sería esa aprendiza nueva.

Al llegar, Afrodita se arrodilló frete a Atena y esta se dispuso a darle su bendición.

_ Me inclino ante mi señora y pido su protección en la tarea encomendada.

_ Que tengas suerte en tu tarea, Afrodita de Piscis y que la bendición de los Grandes Dioses del Olimpo te acompañe. – Habló Saori, claramente contrariada por tener que usar el maldito protocolo.

_ Esté con vos mi agradecimiento.

El Santo se puso en pié y Shion tomó la palabra.

_ Os tele transportaré frente a la puerta de la casa. – Informó a los dos hombres qu ele miraban esperando instrucciones –La madre de la niña se llama Elizabeth. Por que he podido averiguar, la situación familiar no es, digámoslo así, muy estable, así que no tengo muy claro cómo os recibirán. Máscara, procura no asustar a nadie, por favor.

Ambos asintieron, conformes con la información.

_ Pues eso es todo. Nos vamos. Os dejaré allí y pasaré a buscaros en un par de horas. Espero que esté todo solucionado para entonces, porque no me gustaría tener que intervenir.

_ De acuerdo – dijo Afro.

_ Usted manda – Se mostró de acuerdo Máscara, sin demasiado entusiasmo.

Shion los agarró a ambos por el brazo y en un visto y no visto, Saori se quedó sola en mitad de la sala.

Resopló y se dejó caer en el suelo.

_ Espero que la cosa no se tuerza. – murmuró, ligeramente preocupada.

Fin de capítulo primero.

¡Ta- chaaaaan! He aquí el primer capítulo ¿Qué os pareció? ¿Os gustó y creéis que la historia promete? ¿No os gustó y consideráis que debería dedicarme a hacer algo de provecho como estudiar y dejar de maltratar la literatura con mis creaciones? ¿Os dio exactamente lo mismo? Sea como sea, comunicádmelo en un review para que pueda ser feliz XD

Por cierto, si hay faltas de ortografía, sólo decídmelo y serán aniquiladas sin piedad con mi _falticidaneitor 5000 _=P

Sin nada más que decir,

Muchos besos a todos ^^


	2. Sidney, Australia

¡Buenas!

He aquí el segundo capítulo, ya sale la futura aprendiza, por favor si consideráis que no está bien y debería cambiar algo o directamente eliminar la historia. En serio, no quiero ser de las que tienen una Mary Sue en sus historias T.T

A mi me gusta y creo que está bien, pero espero vuestra opinión =D

_Nada es mío (Menos la cría en cuestión), todo es propiedad de su autor y yo sólo tomo prestados a los personajes para maltratarlos un poco. Pero con cariño._

_**Sidney, Australia**_

Los dos de encontraron de pronto frente a la puerta de una casa. Miraron a su alrededor y vieron el que probablemente sería uno de los lugares más pobres de Sidney. Las fachadas de los edificios presentaban un estado deplorable y toda la calle en general tenía bastante mala pinta.

_ ¿Pero a donde se supone que nos ha mandado el maestro Shion? – preguntó Máscara sorprendido.

_ Pues creo que a los suburbios de Sidney.

_ _¡Hey, vosotros, tíos raros! –_ Gritó un chaval de no más de quince años a su espalda, junto con otros tres chicos – _¡Soltad la pasta!_

El muchacho sacó una navaja.

_El inglés no es mi fuerte, pero diría que intenta amenazarnos. –Comentó el Santo de Cáncer.

_Sí – Coincidió Afrodita – Creo entender que quieren atracarnos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el chico se encontró sin la navaja, que estaba ahora en las manos del Santo de la cuarta casa.

Los chavales se miraron alarmados.

_ ¡_Devuélveme eso_!

Sin saber muy bien cuando había pasado, el cabecilla se encontró a colgando a diez centímetros del suelo, cortesía de Afro, que le tenía cogido por el cuello de la camiseta.

_ _Largo de aquí antes de que me enfade_ – Siseó amenazante, encendiendo un poco su cosmos sólo para darse énfasis.

Los tres chicos que le acompañaban salieron por patas y su líder les siguió en cuanto Afro le soltó, dejándole caer de golpe al suelo.

_En fin, mejor llamamos a la puerta.

Como el timbre brillaba por su ausencia, Afrodita golpeó la puerta con los nudillos.

Al momento, una mujer les abrió la puerta.

Cuando vieron su aspecto, lo primero que pensaron ambos es que tenían que haberse equivocado de casa. La mujer estaba muy delgada, tenía aspecto demacrado y su pelo estaba cubierto de canas prematuras.

_ ¿Sois los Santos de Athena? – Preguntó la mujer en griego.

Ellos se miraron, extrañados.

_ Así es, señora.

La mujer se apartó para dejarles paso.

_Por aquí.

Les condujo por un estrecho pasillo hasta una pequeña salita donde había una niña sentada en una desgastada butaca.

_Cariño, aquí están los Santos de Athena.

La niña, de pelo rubio y ojos azules como el mar se puso de pie, se colocó la cinta que llevaba en la frente, que se le había resbalado y le tapaba los ojos y tras echarles un vistazo a ambos Caballeros, dijo con voz aguda.

_ _¡No quiero ir con ellos!_

La mujer abrazó a su hija.

_Cariño, ya lo hemos hablado, tienes que ir.

_No puedo. Si voy, no podré protegerte.

Afrodita y Máscara de la Muerte cruzaron una mirada de circunstancias.

_ Señora ¿Elizabeth?

_ Dime, Caballero.

_ ¿Puedo hablar con ella?

_ Por supuesto, pero de prisa, mi marido llegará pronto y para entonces ya tienen que haberse ido.

Elizabeth salió del pequeño cuarto dejando a su hija sola con los dos dorados.

Afrodita se arrodilló junto a la niña para quedar a su altura.

_ ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó sonriendo.

La pequeña le miró fijamente un momento antes de decidirse a responder.

_ Me llamo Lümi.

_ Ese es un nombre muy bonito.

_ ¡Pues yo lo odio!

Afro se mordió el labio. Definitivamente, él no valía para esas cosas.

_ Vale, de acuerdo. Yo soy Afrodita, encantado de conocerte.

_ Pensé que Afrodita era nombre de niña. – dijo ella extrañada.

_Sí, eso dicen. Aún así a mi me gusta.

_ Sé que quieres hablar conmigo para convencerme de que vaya con vosotros, pero es que yo no puedo ir. – Dijo la niña muy seria.

_ ¿Y eso por qué?

_ Porque, si yo no estoy para defenderla, papá le pegará a mamá.

El Santo de Piscis abrió mucho los ojos y Máscara de la Muerte, que estaba mirando sin interés a su alredor fijó su vista en la niña.

_ ¿Tu padre le pega a tu madre?

Lümi asintió con la cabeza.

_Así ha sido desde que llegué aquí, pero yo puedo defenderla. Tengo poderes. ¡Mira!

La niña se quedó mirando fijamente un portarretratos que había en la mesa. Un aura de energía la rodeó y el objeto se elevó en el aire con cierta inestabilidad. La pequeña muchachita movió lo movió dando tumbos por toda la estancia hasta depositarlo de nuevo en su sitio.

_ ¡Telekinesia! – Exclamó Afro

_ También sé hacer más cosas. ¿Quieres verlo?

El Santo de Piscis asintió.

Ella cerró los ojos y puso cara de concentración.

Por un momento no pasó nada, pero de pronto ya no estaba allí.

Apareció de nuevo a la espalda del asombrado guardián de Piscis.

_ ¿Qué te parece? –preguntó la niña sonriendo.

_ Increíble. Lo haces muy bien. Serás una gran guerrera.

_ Quítate la cinta. – Ordenó de pronto el Santo de Cáncer.

La niña le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y Afrodita puso cara de no enterarse.

_ No puedo, mamá se enfadará.

_ Sácate la cinta, niña. No me hagas repetirlo.

Asustada por el aire amenazante de Máscara, Lümi corrió a esconderse tras Afro.

_ Me da miedo. – Gimió mientras se le humedecían los ojos.

Afrodita le acarició el pelo con suavidad.

_ No te preocupes, mi amigo ladra pero no muerde.

_ ¿Seguro?

_ Seguro. Y ahora, ¿Podemos verte la frente, por favor?

Insegura, la niña se llevó las manos a la parte de atrás de la cabeza y soltó el nudo que agarraba la cinta.

La tela calló al suelo y dejó al descubierto los dos puntitos azul turquesa que había en su frente sonde deberían haber ido las cejas.

_ Lo sabía. –Dijo triunfante el Santo italiano.

_ ¿Un habitante de Lemuria? No lo entiendo, su madre es una persona normal y corriente.

_ Eso es porque Elizabeth no es mi mamá de verdad.

_ ¿Cómo?

_Mi mamá me encontró hace unos años. Dice que me llamo Lümi porque eso ponía en mi pulsera ¿Ves?

La niña le mostró al Santo su muñeca, alrededor de la cual había una desgastada pulsera de plata que, efectivamente, ponía _Lümi_

_ Escucha Lümi, entiendo que no quieras dejar a tu mamá, pero si vienes con nosotros te harás muy fuerte y podrás defenderla mejor. Además, si quieres, mi amigo y yo podemos tener una charla con tu papá. Te aseguro que podemos ser realmente persuasivos.

La pequeña vaciló.

_ ¿Podré venir a visitar a mamá?

_ No podrás dejar el Santuario en un tiempo. – Reconoció Afro. – Pero ella puede ir a visitarte y podrás escribirle todos los días.

_ ¿Podré llamar todos los días?

A Afro se le fueron los colores pensando en la factura del teléfono.

_Las llamadas internacionales son muy caras, pero veremos lo que se puede hacer.

La pequeña se quedó en silencio.

_ De acuerdo…

En ese momento se oyó abrirse la puerta de la calle. Elizabeth entró corriendo en la salita.

_ Mi marido está aquí. No tendría que haber llegado hasta dentro de una hora. Tenéis que iros. ¡Rápido! Por la cocina hay otra puerta, daos prisa.

_ Me temo que tenemos que hablar con su marido, Elizabeth. – dijo Afrodita con gentileza.

Un hombre alto con algo de sobrepeso irrumpió de pronto.

_ ¿No me oíste llegar, mujer? Debería darte… -Se calló de pronto, reparando en la presencia de ambos Santos. – ¿Y vosotros quién demonios sois? No seréis esos payasos fanáticos de Grecia, ¿Verdad?

_ Los mismos. –Gruñó Máscara.

_ Pues dejadme deciros que no os vais a llevar a la niña ¡No tenéis autoridad en esta casa!

El Santo de Cáncer se tronó los nudillos.

_ Te voy a enseñar lo que se gana uno por pegarle a su mujer.

_ Lümi, vamos a tener una pequeña charla con tu padre –dijo Afro en tono afable y tranquilizador, para evitar que las cosas se desmadraban – ¿Puedes sacar a tu madre de aquí un momento? Calculo que tardaremos unos cinco minutos. Luego podemos irnos.

La niña se mordió el labio.

_ Vale –dijo al fin.

_ ¡De aquí no se va ni el Espíritu Santo! – Bramó el hombre.

Sin embargo, la pequeña, con expresión decidida, agarró a su madre de la mano y desapareció de allí.

Para cuando volvieron, el hombre temblaba en el suelo a los pies de Máscara de la Muerte suplicando por su vida mientras este se reía con su mejor risa psicópata.

_ Ahora – Estaba diciendo Afro con voz autoritaria y mitrada peligrosa – nos iremos con la niña y no volverás a verla a menos que ella quiera, cosa que dudo. Si se te ocurre volver a ponerle la mano encima a tu mujer, te perseguiré hasta los confines del infierno y te haré pasar los más horribles castigos que se me ocurran para finalmente matarte de una manera lenta y dolorosa. ¿Me he explicado con claridad?

El padre de la pequeña asintió frenéticamente.

_Bien. Ahora fuera de mi vista – Escupió el Santo, mirando con asco a aquel ser que tenía la desfachatez de llamarse a si mismo humano.

El hombre echó a correr fuera de la habitación tan rápido como fue capaz.

Anonadada, Elizabeth se quedó mirando la huida de su marido.

_Eso ha sido…

_ ¡Increíble! – chilló Lümi, feliz de la vida y abrazó a Afrodita. Luego pensó en abrazar también a Máscara, pero se echó atrás al ver su cara.

Afro sonrió. Le estaba empezando a coger cariño a esa niña. Puede que, después de todo, eso de ser maestro no estuviera tan mal. Puede. Era una posibilidad. También podía ser que fuera un desastre absoluto.

_ Bueno, tenemos que irnos. Despídete de tu madre, nosotros esperamos fuera.

En la callejuela, mientras esperaban a que saliera Lümi, Afrodita preguntó:

_ ¿Crees que le volverá a pegar?

El otro negó con la cabeza.

_ No tengo ni idea, pero si lo hace y me entero va a descubrir por qué me llaman Máscara de la Muerte.

El Santo se Cáncer, a pesar de haber sido en su día un psicópata asesino, siempre había despreciado con todo su ser a los que pegaban a sus mujeres. Lo encontraba simplemente repúgnate. Uno se casa por amor y con ello se compromete a respetar a la otra persona; si no vas a cumplir, entonces no te cases. Esa era su filosofía. Y por eso no tenía pensado casarse.

La puerta se abrió y la pequeña Lümi salió trotando cargando una pequeña maleta.

_Ya estoy lista.

_ Tenemos que esperar al Maestro Shion, nos iremos cuando él llegue.

La futura aprendiza asintió. Iba a sentarse sobre su maleta a esperar, cuando se dio cuenta de que había algo que quería saber.

_ Oye – dijo la niña tirando de la capa del Santo de Cáncer – ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

_ ¿Yo? Puedes llamarme Máscara de la Muerte.

_ Eso no es un nombre –replicó la pequeña haciendo morritos.

_ ¡Es como me tienes que llamar y no se hable más! –gruñó enfadado el Santo.

La niña se encogió y Afro contuvo una risita.

_Yo no quiero vivir con él. – Le dijo a Afro señalando a Máscara. – Me da miedo.

El Santo de Piscis se rió.

_No te preocupes, yo voy a ser tu Maestro, él solo vino a acompañarme.

_ Te noto un poco desagradecido, si tenemos en cuenta que estoy aquí haciéndote un favor y que tú poco menos que llorabas porque no querías venir.

_ ¡Yo no lloraba!

La niña abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó mirando a su futuro maestro.

_ ¿No querías venir? – preguntó.

_Bueno, verás…

Sin embargo y gracias a la aparición estelar de Shion en ese momento, Afro se libró de responder a esa pregunta. Dos puntos para Shion.

_ ¡Guau! – Exclamó asombrada Lümi, olvidando por completo a Afrodita, que suspiró aliviado – ¡Hace lo mismo que yo!

El Patriarca se fijó entonces en la niña.

_ ¿Un descendiente de Lemuria? – preguntó entre extrañado e ilusionado.

_ ¿No lo sabía, señor?

_ Para nada, Caballero, si lo hubiera sabido, habría venido en persona.

_ Todo el mundo dice no-sé-qué de un tal Lemuria, ¡Pero yo no soy un mono! – dijo la pequeña ofendida, haciendo un mohín.

A los tres santos les calló una gotita.

_ No nos referimos a los Lémures. – desmintió el Santo de los peces mientras Máscara negaba con la cabeza.

_ Este no es el lugar apropiado para hablar de eso – Cortó Shion antes de que ninguno pudiera añadir nada más – Vamos a ir al Santuario. Voy a tele trasportarnos, probablemente ya sepas como va pequeña, pero por si acaso sólo cierra los ojos y cuando los abras ya no estaremos aquí.

Efectivamente, un momento después los cuatro desaparecieron del callejón como si nunca hubieran estado allí.

FIN

Pues ala, ahí está.

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Ni sí ni no sino todo lo contario? ¡Lo que sea! Pero dejádmelo en un review =P

Un besazo ^^


	3. Una nueva etapa

Buenas a todos =D

Aquí está el último cap. Espero que os guste ^^

Todo es promiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo sólo cojo prestados a sus personajes para hacerlos correr mis historias locas.

_**Una nueva etapa**_

Reaparecieron en el Gran Salón un momento después.

Saori les esperaba aburrida sentada en el suelo con el báculo tirado a un lado y jugando al busca minas en el móvil.

Ni que decir tiene que a Shion no le hizo gracia.

_ ¡Princesa, por el amor de Zeus, haga el favor de levantarse y apagar eso! – Exclamó, al borde mismo de un ataque de nervios.

La joven cerró el teléfono, agarró el báculo y se puso en pie de un salto, riendo flojito.

_ ¡Lo siento, Shion! ¡No pensé que fuerais a llegar tan rápido!

El Patriarca suspiró resignado. Empezaba a acostumbrarse a la informalidad de la joven reencarnación de Athena y no podía negar que la chica se hacía querer a pesar de su escaso respeto por el protocolo.

_En fin, qué se le va a hacer. Princesa, le presento a la nueva aprendiza de Piscis.

_ ¡Pero que mona! – exclamó la joven toda feliz al ver a la niña. – ¡Hola, soy Saori! ¿Y tú?

Shion se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta para llamar la atención de su Diosa.

_ Quiero decir – Se corrigió a si misma – Yo soy Athena, Diosa de la Sabiduría, las Artes, la Guerra Justa y la… la… esto… – Llegados a este punto, el pobre Patriarca se estaba tirando desesperadamente de los pelos y los otros dos Santos presentes se miraban disimuladamente entre si intentando contener la pronto a Saori se le encendió la bombillita y continuó _-_ ¡Ah, sí! La protección de los Héroes y de ahora en adelante tú entrenarás para convertirte en guerrera a mis órdenes bajo la tutela del Santo Dorado de Piscis. Pronuncia tu nombre, pequeña y dí lo que tengas que decir.

_ Soy Lümi y quiero hacerme muy fuerte para defender a mi mamá, además de a la señorita Athena, claro. –soltó rápidamente y de un tirón, algo cohibida por la situación. Luego se mordió el labio y dijo muy bajito – ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?

_Adelante – La animó Saori sonriente.

_ ¿Por qué todos dicen que soy un lémur? –Inquirió la cría, que se moría de ganas de saber en qué se parecía a un monito de esos.

Caída en plancha general de todos los presentes.

_ Nadie dice que seas un lémur, pequeña – contradijo Shion, recuperando rápidamente la compostura – Lo que decimos es que eres una descendiente de la perdida tierra de Lemuria. Como yo. Por eso tienes esas marcas en la frente y los poderes mentales.

_ Pensé que eso era simplemente porque yo era rara. Es lo que dice mi papá. Y mis compañeros de cole.

_ No es eso. Sin ir más lejos, el Santo de Aries y su aprendiz también son como nosotros.

El Santo de Cáncer tosió ruidosamente algo que sonó como "pues eso, raros como perros verdes"

Shion le fulminó con la mirada y Afrodita le dio un codazo disimulado pero contundente para que cerrara la boca.

_ Un segundito – Interrumpió Afro, que acababa de caer en la cuenta de un detalle importante – Me parece que tenemos un problema. Yo puedo enseñarle a Lümi a luchar, a controlar su Cosmos y a hacerse inmune al veneno de mis rosas, pero no a usar poderes mentales, básicamente porque carezco de ellos y no tengo ni idea de cómo funcionan.

_ Seguro que a Mü no le importa ayudarte con eso –comentó Saori, quitándole importancia al asunto.

Afrodita puso cara rara. No estaba muy seguro de eso.

_ Bueno, no se yo que le diga, está un poco estresado últimamente. No me extrañaría que si se lo pido me mande de una patada de vuelta a mi templo.

_ No te preocupes, Afrodita, te ayudará – Dijo Shion con un tono que daba a entender que a Mü no le iba a quedar más remedio que ayudar, quisiera o no.

_Está bien. – Aceptó Afrodita, más conforme con el arreglo.

Se pasaron un rato más ultimando los detalles y dando las últimas instrucciones antes de que finalmente los dos Santos y la nueva aprendiza se dirigieran por fin al Templo de Piscis para que la niña viera por fin el que sin duda sería su hogar durante los próximos años.

Mientras los adultos hablaban, Saori agarró a Lümi por banda y la sometió a un interrogatorio intensivo sobre sus gustos, si había algún chico de su clase que le gustara, y otras muchas cosas más sin ninguna trascendencia.

Se despidieron del Patriarca y Saori, a quien la niña ya había cogido cariño, y emprendieron la bajada.

A la salida del templo principal se encontraron a las amazonas de Ophiuchus y del Águila esperándolos.

_ El Patriarca Shion nos ha dicho que tendrás una aprendiza, Piscis, así que hemos venido a conocerla y entregarle su máscara. – Habló Shaina con voz seca.

_ ¿Máscara? – Repitió la pequeña, extrañada.

_ Por tradición, las Amazonas de Athena llevan una máscara tapándoles el rostro para que sus enemigos no las consideren menos por ser mujeres. – Explicó Marin.

_ Esa ley fue abolida –replicó Afrodita, a quien nunca le había parecido bien lo de las máscaras. Puede que porque durante su entrenamiento más de uno intentó ponérsela a él confundiéndolo con una chica.

_ Cierto, pero aun así consideramos que, por respeto a nuestros orígenes, las máscaras no pueden desaparecer. – Contestó Shaina, inflexible.

_ No vais a obligar a una niña de seis años a llevar una máscara cubriéndole la cara – Dijo tajantemente el Santo, a puntito de pegarle un buen meneo a la amazona en cuestión.

_ Yo la llevo desde los cinco y no solo no tengo ningún trauma, sino que estoy orgullosa de ello, Caballero – Le espetó Shaina, dándole un toquecito en el pecho con el dedo de forma amenazadora – Pese a todo y previendo esta reacción hemos traído esta, para que no tengas por qué quejarte.

La mujer enseñó una máscara diseñada para cubrir solo la parte derecha de la cara, con una forma muy parecida a la del Fantasma de la Ópera, o, al menos, eso fue lo que pensó Lümi, que había visto esa película la semana anterior, a pesar de que su madre le había dicho que no lo podía hacer porque era muy pequeña.

Era de color plateado con el dibujo de una rosa pintado en rojo sangre y verde esmeralda.

_ La hizo Kiki, el aprendiz de Aries. Parece ser que Mü está desbordado de trabajo y le larga al crío lo que no tiene tiempo de hacer. Espero que aguante los entrenamientos, por lo demás, el diseño es estiloso y realza la feminidad, así que ya puede gustarte, niña – dijo la Amazona de pelo verde.

_ ¡Qué chistoso! – saltó Máscara de la Muerte, que llevaba todo el día sin meterse con nadie y ya se empezaba a aburrir – La Amazona más marimacho de la Orden hablando de feminidad.

_ ¡¿A quién llamas marimacho, especie de psicópata degenerado? – le gritó ella.

_ Pues a ti, por supuesto –Contestó el Santo con maliciosa naturalidad – Todo el mundo sabe que hasta Afrodita es mucho más femenino que tú.

_ ¡Oye! – Se quejó el aludido – Conmigo no te metas, que no te he hecho nada.

La Amazona, perdiendo por completo los estribos, le endilgó la máscara a Marin y se puso perseguir y llamar de todo al Santo de Cáncer, acordándose de toda su familia, sus maestros, sus predecesores, sus compañeros de Orden y todos aquellos que tuvieran algo que ver con él. Como punto a favor de Shaina, cabe mencionar que gritó en italiano para proteger los tiernos oídos de la niña de todas las barbaridades que dijo.

_Oye, maestro ¿Todos tus amigos son así de malhumorados? – preguntó inocentemente Lümi, a la que el Santo de Cáncer empezaba a parecerle tremendamente divertido.

_ Por suerte, no – rió el Santo de los peces, mirando con resignación la persecución – Puede que la mala leche sea algo común a la gente italiana.

_ Lo dudo – contradijo Marin – Creo que solo es cosa de ellos dos.

Cuando, tras unos minutos, vieron que la discusión iba para largo, Afro y Marin decidieron simplemente dejarlos allí.

De este modo, el Santo, la Amazona y la aprendiza bajaron hasta Piscis.

_ ¡Ostras, es enorme! – Exclamó la niña emocionada al ver el templo.

_ ¿Verdad que sí? – Sonrió Afro.

Lümi se puso a corretear felizmente por el Templo ante la mirada divertida de los dos adultos.

_ Bueno, Afro, yo me marcho. Si Shaina viene por aquí preguntando por mí, le dices que la próxima vez intente no discutir como una niña pequeña con la gente y se evitará que la dejen tirada – dijo Marin. Luego se giró hacia la niña– Creo que no me he presentado, soy Marin, Amazona de Plata del Águila y la de antes era Shaina, Amazona de Plata de Ophiuchus, que ladra, pero no muerde. Encantada de conocerte. Si necesitas apoyo femenino en algún momento, búscame, seguro que seremos buenas amigas. Ten, aquí tienes tu máscara, la sensación es algo rara al principio, pero te acostumbrarás.

Lümi se puso la máscara y se despidió con la mano de la Amazona que salió del Templo escaleras abajo. Probablemente a Leo, pensó Afrodita.

_ Bueno, Lümi, ¿Vamos a arreglar tu habitación? – Propuso Afro, intentando que la cria fijara su atención en él y dejara de dar vueltas por aquí y por allá antes de que rompiera algo – Nadie ha dormido en el cuarto de aprendices del Templo desde que lo hacía yo, y de eso ya hace mucho, así que no estoy muy seguro de en que estado estará…

_ No digas eso, maestro, que tampoco puedes ser tan mayor para que haga taantos años ¿No? Cuantos años tienes ¿Treinta? Eso no es tanto – Dijo la niña inocentemente.

Afrodita sintió como si le acabaran de tirar una tonelada de roca encima y le entró un tic nervioso en el ojo.

_ ¿Cómo que TREINTA? No te pases ni un pelo, niña, que no tengo ni veinticinco.

_ ¿En serio? – Preguntó ella, con cierto escepticismo, que desapareció por completo cuando vio la peligrosa mirada que le echaban – Vaya, lo siento.

Y así empezó una nueva etapa en la vida de Afrodita de Piscis, que tendría que aprender a ser no solo maestro, sino casi padre.

Tendría que saber encajar las trastadas de su aprendiza; aprender a hacer galletas de chocolate, pues a la niña le apasionaban; despertarse de madrugada porque la pequeña está en su habitación llorosa, diciéndole que las pesadillas la acosan y que hecha de menos a mami. En esos momentos, Afro le revolverá con cariño el pelo y le dejará dormir en su habitación para que no se sienta sola.

En definitiva, se verá inverso en la vida agitada pero indudablemente satisfactoria (En la mayor parte de las ocasiones) que trae consigo el hecho de criar a un niño.

De esta forma se incorporó Lümi a la vida en el Santuario.

Antes de concluir este relato y como ya viene siendo costumbre, aquí van una serie de datos aclaratorios:

A pesar de que Máscara representó el gran papel de _árbol Nº 2_, lo cierto es que no había ningún otro papel de árbol.

Incluso años después, cuando salía el tema de la obra de teatro, Afro tenía que soportar las burlas de sus compañeros por su aparición estelar como Dorothy.

El cabello de Afrodita recuperó su volumen normal al cabo de un par de días.

Desde que los Santos le metieron el miedo en el cuerpo al padre de Lümi, este se porta mucho mejor.

Un par de años después, Elizabeth pidió el divorcio.

Aún no se tiene muy clara la procedencia exacta de Lümi, pero a ella realmente no le importa demasiado, sólo Shion sigue investigando, con la esperanza de encontrar que parte de su pueblo sigue en algún lugar y que su raza no está condenada a la extinción.

Kiki y Lümi, a pesar de que el aprendiz de Aries tenía 4 años más, se hicieron amigos inseparables y juntos lograron levantarles más de un dolor de cabeza a sus Maestros y, de paso, a el resto de la Orden Dorada, a Shion, a los chicos de bronce (Siempre y cuando estos no participara también en la trastada) y, en general, a cualquiera que se les cruzara por delante; pese a todo, son buenos chicos y el orgullo de sus tutores.

Mü ayudó con los poderes de la aprendiza de Piscis.

Saori se está volviendo toda una experta en el busca minas.

Durante una de sus discusiones, Máscara y Shaina descubrieron con sorpresa que eran parientes.

Si alguien cree que eso les hizo llevarse mejor, se equivoca; siguen discutiendo cada vez que se ven. Una vez se llegaron a tirar a la cabeza los muebles de casa de Escorpio, donde por casualidades del destino coincidieron.

Efectivamente, Marin fue a casa de Leo.

Por algún motivo, ahora todos los Dorados temen que se les endilgue un aprendiz.

A Lümi le encantó el San Bernardo de Aldebarán, por lo que todos los días pasa por Tauro para jugar con la enorme Blanquita.

Y, por hora ¡Eso es todo amigos!

**FIIIIIIIIN**

Pues nada, se acabó ¿Qué os ha parecido?

La falta casi absoluta de reviews en esta historia me deprime, sobre todo porque tiene un montón de visitas y mucha gente entra varioas veces, así que tengo constancia de que tan mal no está ¿Por qué no ayudáis a evitarme una depresión y me dejais un comentario? Cualquier cosa que queráis decir me interesa. Acepto todo tipo de críticas si son con educación y las tengo en cuenta para una fura revisión de la historia.

Si veis alguna falta de ortografía, decidmelo y los especros de Hades serán enviados a aniquilarla.

Un beso a todos ^^


End file.
